


With all my flesh, and keep my soul

by pushkin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MistressKat as her prize for winning the Harry Potter quiz at the Broadstairs Bacchanalia. It follows on from the scene in the Deathly Hallows where Narcissa and Lucius want Draco to identify Harry to them but he won't commit.   Title taken from Stevie Smith - Selected Poems</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/>Harry was safe, that was the main thing. The thought of Harry in Bellatrix's hands and what she might do to him made Draco sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With all my flesh, and keep my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Draco closed his bedroom door and leaning against it slid down until he was sat on the floor with his back to the door. It has been close, so close and Bellatrix had almost caught them. Thank god their features had been swollen and she hadn't been able to recognise them. It had been easily to lie to her - there was no way that he was going to identify the three for her. As if he would betray Harry to her.

Harry was safe, that was the main thing. The thought of Harry in Bellatrix's hands and what she might do to him made Draco sick. 

He placed his hand on his chest where the tattoo was. The tattoo that looked to everybody as though it was a Slytherin snake, everybody but Harry that is. For Harry and to Draco it looked like a Gryffindor lion. He remembered the first time Harry had touched it, the look of awe on his face as he had traced the outline with his fingers knowing that Draco had created it for him. They'd kept their relationship secret, so secret even Weasley and the mudblood hadn't known about it.

Not knowing what had been happening with Harry since he'd been home had been the hardest. Seeing him and knowing he was still alive helped. Draco had wanted to reach out and touch him, to see that it really was Harry but he couldn't.

He brushed away a couple of tears and pushed back up to his feet. There was nothing he could do to help Harry, nothing more than he'd already done. Hopefully this would end soon with Voldemort dying and the Order of the Phoenix winning. At least then Harry would be safe. Which was the most important thing in Draco’s world.


End file.
